battle_for_generationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Did Blocky Rejoin Again?/Transcript
Adobe: Hey Luke are you alright because you've just been standing there for- Luke's limbs and body fell off. Adobe: Well that can't be good. Paul: Look I know I messed up in the past but I've changed really I have. Above Legit: I don't hate you because you were mean, I hate you because you stopped being mean. Adobe: Guys! Luke is literally a robot. His limbs fell off, his face fell off, and all is left is his legs and his limbs on the ground. Oh my gosh someone get Five something's wrong with him! Above Legit: Oh Wow you act like I actually care... Adobe: I'm not playing a joke on you guys this is for reals! Above Legit: Yeah, and I never said I was joking either. Zach: What no way! You know a famous TV star? I believed it till the day I actually become good. Misty points at the sky and sees Jenny landing then Zach heard a noise when Jenny landed. Zach: Huh? I guess you weren't lying. Jenny and Misty high-five. Adobe: Hey guys I found a new contestant! Adobe picks up Jenny. Adobe: Hey, Jenny ummm, I just want to ask something do you mind if you compete for Luke since we don't know what happen to him? Jenny thinks then she raises her hand. Intro V3. Five: It's time for the REEEE-JOOOIINNN!!! Xavier: *gasps* You didn't say there was a rejoin! Hapman: Hey can we sing the theme- SOOOOOOOOOONG! Five: Sure why not. Hapman makes a random face on screen. Hapman: REEEEEEEEEE!!! Cake at Stake theme but Hapman plays it. The contestants get released from The Folder. Leo: Ahhhh! It's finally good to get some fresh air! Five: Customers, you received 328 votes! Whoever gets the most votes will rejoin. Five: Shadow the useless one, you only received four votes. That's not enough to come back. Five: Buben and Evil Ruben only received five and six votes respectively. Five: And Hanger is also not coming back. Hanger: Are-you-kidding me! Five: Donut and Rabbid Hapman, even though you guys get little to no screen-time, you guys still don't come back, with 10 and 11 votes. Five: Where down to our final five Leo, Evil Hapman, Mickey, Battles, and Kill. Five: To bring up the liner, you only got 17 votes that's not enough. Kill: *sighs* Well at least I tried also I'll give everyone their own galaxy! The recommended characters show up and get sucked up by a vortex. Five: Battles has got only 18 votes that's not enough. Battles: You kidding me?! Five: And Evil Hapman only got 51 votes. Evil Hapman: Well, at least there were 51 people who gave me a chance.. Five: It's down to you guys! One got under 60 votes while the other got over 100! Five: Are you guys nervous?! Leo: Mmm, Not really I don't mind if I rejoin or not honesty. Mickey sweats and gets nervous. Five: Let's see the votes! Five: And with 139 votes, Mickey rejoins, with 58 Leo doesn't. Five: Welcome back Mickey! Mickey looks at his teammates, who slowly back away from him. Mickey: Oh come on Winner, can we just let bygones be bygones? I really am sorry for the way I treated you. Winner: I wouldn't forgive you if it was the ends of the world. Even Shadow was a better contestant than you! Mickey: How about you Oswald, SP Ruben, Slendy Leo, aannnd weird girl I don't know?! Oswald: You're not sorry and you know! You've been like this ever since we were kids! Mickey: But Oswald I- Oswald: Go! Mickey: But I am sorry. Mickey teleports to Team Evil Ruben. Mickey: Wait, what do I do here?! Five: You see in the last episode, I gave Donald the five token, however you can use it to either reduce your votes or find a new member. Well-trained members whatever. So since you rejoined Donald picked you on his team. Mickey: Uhhh, that's pretty cool I guess. Mickey: I, right, right Donald?! Right Donald?! Donald: Yeah! I guess it is. Cassius: